What if Britain Leave the EU?
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Inggris keluar dari EU? Topik ini lagi-lagi mengusik Arthur Kirkland / England apalagi setelah melihat pembahasannya di parlemen. Apa yang harusnya dilakukannya? Apakah dia memang harus keluar dari EU? For god's sake it's Spain/UK


What if Britain Leave the EU?

_-to leave the EU_

_-to remain in the EU_

_-to try to renegotiate the terms of the EU membership._

Senin, 24 Oktober 2011, England hanya bisa mengobservasi jalannya diskusi di Parlemen tersebut. Meninggalkan (keluar) dari Uni Eropa (EU) atau tetap bertahan, atau merevisi undang-undang mengenai keanggotaan mereka. England tak berhak mengeluarkan suaranya, ataupun mengingkari apapun keputusan hasil diskusi tersebut. Negara berjalan karena rakyatnya, bukan karena personifikasinya. Tetapi apapun itu tentunya berdampak besar bagi dirinya.

Permasalahan itu mempengaruhi England. Dia tak bisa mengutarakan keinginan dan kegundahan hatinya pada dua pokok masalah tersebut kecuali pada PM atau rekan negara.

"Jangan!"

Spain berseru lewat telepon, dia terdengar cemas.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Meninggalkan EU.. kau bodoh ya!"

England tersenyum simpul, dipanggil bodoh oleh orang yang paling ia beri perhatian di EU, "Kalau pikiran untuk meninggalkan EU datang darimu, sangat cocok tentunya kau disebut bodoh. Tetapi ini dariku Spain, semua tahu kalau aku dan rakyatku tak punya keperluan apa-apa di EU," wajar sih wajar tetapi jangan sampai meninggalkan EU, England melanjutkan pilihannya itu pada kepalanya. Untuk orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya di telepon, kalau dia meninggalkan EU, apalagi hubungannya dengan Spain kecuali hubungan negara biasa. Frekuensi untuk bertemu tidak akan sebanyak kalau dia termasuk anggota EU.

Urgh, England berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu. Itu kan baru diskusi, belum tentu dia akan keluar. Tetapi dia sudah paranoid begini, sampai-sampai menelepon Spain. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

Tetapi dialog ini bukanlah dialog umum yang suka digelar acara-acara pengamat politik, yang temanya suka sekali mengangkat hal ini. Bukan seperti yang sering dbicarakan, yang England dapat hiraukan dengan mudahnya. Dialog di parlemen seharusnya juga tidak memberatkan pikirannya. Toh dia tidak pernah merasa menjadi bagian dari EU, ataupun kontingen Eropa itu sendiri. Keluar, keluar saja.

"Pokoknya jangan!"

"Spain..."

"Kau harus tetap di EU, titik!"

Telepon diakhiri oleh seruan Spain yang sangat marah.

(****)

England merasa sangat bodoh, dia menyesal telah menelepon Spain tadi siang. Kini Spain tahu bagaimana perasaannya soal ini. England tak pernah bisa berhenti terlihat _open book_ bagi Spain.

Seseorang memencet bel apartemennya. England yang sedang minum teh dan hatinya gundah karena masalah itu, tak merasa mampu untuk membuka pintu depan yang letaknya jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, nama Spain terlihat di layarnya.

Ada apa lagi..

"Aku ada di depan apartemenmu. Buka!"

England sangat terkejut tetapi dia cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tidak!"

"Ayolah Inglaterra.."

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi siang."

"Tunggu Inglaterra! Jangan ditutup! Aku telah melihatnya di berita!"

"..."

"Bukakan pintunya, _muy Lindo_!" Spain berkata sangat manisnya, England yang marah dan lelah sampai tersipu.

Dan benar, beberapa menit kemudian England sampai di pntu depan. Dia membukakan pintunya. Terlihat Spain yang masih memakai pakaian kerja yang lengkap, bisa ditebak ia langsung terbang ke Inggris setelah telepon itu. Spain langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke arah England, memeluknya erat.

"Tenangkan pkranmu ya, kita akan mengatasi ini sama-sama," Spain mencium keningnya. England lalu mendorongnya, melepas pelukan itu.

"Aku telah memikirkan ini Spain," kata England, nada suaranya jelas bergetar.

Spain menurunkan alisnya, melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, "Jangan England..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Spain. Kalau aku perg kan kalian senang, apalagi France."

"Tetapi aku tidak senang," Spain mengatakannya, menatapnya langsung di mata.

England tak ingin membalas tatapan itu, dia memandang ke arah lain, juga menolak emosi dan sugesti yang dikirimkan Spain.

"Aku akan membujuk France. Aku mungkin tak bisa membantumu, tetapi kalau pikiran France berubah dia pasti akan membantumu," Spain kembali merangkulnya, "Ya Inglaterra, kau dengar itu?"

England hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Spain merangkulnya lebih erat.

(*****)

Pertemuan sore itu singkat, England harus menemui PM sementara Spain harus kembali ke negaranya.

Spain melambaikan tangannya kepada England setelah bersama keluar dari gang kecil. Setelah itu dia harus mengambil taksi dan kembali ke bandara.

Walaupun singkat, Spain puas telah dapat menemui England. Betapa paniknya dia saat ditelepon, sampai-sampai dia berteriak dan ngotot di luar kehendaknya. Untungnya dia dapat menemuinya di hari itu juga.

Dia berharap England mengerti perasaannya. Mengerti akan kecemasan dan ketakutannya. Dia berharap England juga menerima perhatian yang diberikannya. Ia yakin, England pasti mengerti.

Spain tak ingin dirinya harus berpisah lagi dari England. Atau tepatnya, England berpisah darinya, England akan kembali menjadi seorang diri, dia akan kembali terkucilkan, Spain tahu England tak menyukai itu, Spain juga tak suka melihatnya.

Di dalam taksi Spain memejamkan matanya dan berdoa untuk kebaikan dirinya dan England. Agar dia terus membantu England dan kekasih yang dapat diandalkan.

* * *

><p>AN :

maaf kalo ada typo, entah kenapa 'i' di laptop saya jadi susah banget ditekennya.

Saya baca beritanya kemarin, dan saya bikinnya hari ini di sekolah, jadi maaf kalo misalnya berita soal itu yang sekarang ini (jam dan detik ini) gak sesuai.

sempet ngebahas juga, kebetulan saat baca, ada orang dari sana yang online. katanya sih gak bakalan Inggris keluar dari EU karena kondisi di Inggris juga sebenernya lagi gak bagus. Lalu kenapa ada pembicaraan ini di parlemen? ya kagak tahu /plak /tanyasendiripemerintahsononya yah moga aja England gak keluar yah. Sedih aja lihatnya ww


End file.
